Waking Dreams
by nightrobin2424
Summary: After being left in a coma after a car accident Greg is trapped inside his strange dreams struggling for a way out while Nick sits patiently by his side day after day praying he’ll wake up. Nick/Greg slash.
1. Prologue: In Between

_A/N: This story is an exploration really, it's an experiment for me but I've had this idea for awhile. It is set in season nine, so Warrick is dead, but he plays a very important role in this story. It is pre One to Go so Grissom is still there, but Sara is not. Its humor, angst, romance, and slight parody all rolled into one (Greg has some really weird dreams, LOL!) And of course it's Nick/Greg slashy goodness. So please enjoy and as always tell me what you think!_

Prologue: In Between

Nick Stokes swore it all happened in slow motion, he and Greg were on their way to a routine crime scene, the roads were slick with rain and Nick drove slower than usual.

"Dude why did we have to get the one way the hell out?"

"We're just lucky I guess." Nick said. "Oh come on Greggo, at least it's us going out here."

"Yeah." Greg said with a small smile. "That's the only good thing." Nick could only grin, he and Greg were on the path to becoming a proper couple and he couldn't be happier. They weren't there yet, but they were so close and Nick knew he was ready to finally take their friendship over the line.

"How about breakfast after shift G?"

"Yeah sure."

"Just us." Greg looked over at him and Nick swore he smiled so big he though Greg's face was going to break.

"Just us." Greg repeated. Nick smiled and focused on the road, hoping whatever the scene was it would be simple and he and Greg could go to breakfast earlier.

"Hey Nick…"

"Yeah G?"

"I wanted to just say that…"but Nick would never hear the rest of Greg's words because the world became black.

Nick blinked his eyes and wondered where the hell he was and why his body ached all over.

"Welcome back Nicky."

"Cath? Where the hell am I?"

"Hospital."

"What the hell happened?"

"Another car hydroplaned and slammed into you, your car flipped three times Nicky. Luckily you only got out with a broken arm."

"How long have I been out?"

"Nine hours."

"Damn. Wait what about Greg? Is he ok? Where is he?"

"Nick maybe you should wait for the doctor."

"Please Catherine tell me."

"Greg got the full impact and had to be pried free, he broke both his legs."

"What aren't you telling me Cath?"

"He's in a coma Nick."

"I need to see him."

"Nick you need rest."

"I've been resting for nine hours, please let me see him."

"Ok, ok. I'll get the doctor."

Ten minutes later Catherine led him to Greg's room, he stopped at the door turning to Catherine.

"Please let me go in alone."

"Ok Nicky." Nick took a step into the room, his heart clenching when he saw how battered Greg looked, yet he looked peaceful. He walked slowly over to the bed, pulling up a chair next to it.

"Oh Greggo." Nick said as he took Greg's hand in his. "Today was going so well, please wake up soon. Please wake up for me."

_Greg blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the sun. He had no idea where he was but his clothes defiantly weren't what he put on today._

_"Nick?" No answer. "Nick where are you?"_

_"Nick's not here Greg." Greg turned around and gasped._

_"Warrick?"_

_"Hey Greg and before you ask you're not dead."_

_"Then where the hell am I?"_

_"Trapped inside your own head I suppose."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Coma Greg, you're in a coma."_

_"Damn, can you help me wake up?"_

_"That's up to you, how bad do you want to wake up?"_

_"I…I don't know anymore, am I losing it Rick? Seconds ago I knew the answer, not I can't seem to remember."_

_"You're already slipping away; it's up to you and only you to find your out."_

_"I don't know if I can Warrick."_

_"There's someone waiting for Greg, you can do it I know you can." _

_"Warrick wait!" Greg called but Warrick had already disappeared._

Somehow Nick knew something was going inside of Greg's head, Nick knew he was trying to find his way out of the darkness, and he wouldn't leave Greg's side until he did.

"Come on baby, I know you can do it."


	2. One: Not in Kansas Anymore

**_A/N: So I'm really excited about this story and got another chapter done. Like I mentioned this is a experiment for me and this chapter has plenty of humor, angst and drama all rolled into one. Most of the chapter and the majority of this story will take place in Greg's head, so it will seem strange or funny, but it's Greg. I also want to thank all the people who reviewed and got interested in this story from the first chapter. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"_Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Greg blinked his eyes staring down at a very stunted version of Riley Adams, what the hell?_

_"Riley?"_

_"No I'm Lulu." the Riley copy shook her head. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"_

_"You've got to be kidding me." Greg said as he stood up. "At least I'm not wearing a dress."_

_"Hey!" The Riley copy screamed and kicked Greg in the shin. "Are you a good freaking witch or a bad one!?"_

_"Ow! Good dammit! You know in the movie you people were much friendlier."_

_"Well if you answered the question in the first place." She shrugged._

_"Look Riley..or Lulu or whatever the hell your name is can you just tell me how to get out of here?"_

_"Follow the…"_

_"So help me god if you tell me to follow the yellow brick road."_

_"Hey!" Lulu kicked his shin again. "I was talking!"_

_"Ow, damn I'm sorry. Go on."_

_"Follow the blood red road jack ass." Greg looked down and sure enough they were standing on red brick that could very well have been blood._

_"I have such a warped mind." Greg shook his head. "Fine I'll follow the blood red road."_

_"Good, now get outta my sight you annoy me."_

_"Yeah there's Riley." Greg snorted and made his way down the road wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into._

* * *

"Nick wake up." Nick jolted awake to find himself staring into the eyes of Sara Sidle.

"Sara? What are you doing here?"

"Grissom called me." She said as she walked over to Greg's bedside running her hands through his matted hair. "I needed to see him."

"He's been in a coma for a week now."

"And you've barely left his side Nick."

"I can't." Nick choked out. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Nick that could be weeks from now, go home take a shower get some fresh clothes."

"But…"

"I'll be here until you get back, I promise."

"Ok." Nick nodded. He walked over to Greg and kissed him softly on the forehead. "I'll be back G, I swear."

_

* * *

_

_Greg felt like he had been following the damn road forever and wondered if the scarecrow or lion or whatever was going to pop out from somewhere._

"_You look lost."_

"_Nick? Thank God." Only he expected Nick to be dressed like the scarecrow or something, but Nick was dressed as a cop, one hot and sexy cop._

"_Yes please officer, help me."_

"_Well follow the…"_

"_Please God no, no follow the blood red, yellow anything."_

"_I was gonna say follow the….well yeah you can just follow me then."_

"_Am I under arrest officer?" Ok so Greg could so not help himself, it was one of his biggest fantasies to see Nick in his cop uniform. And this was his head so he could do whatever he pleased._

"_No, you have done nothing wrong."_

"_I've been such a bad boy though."_

"_Look crazy, I'm just supposed to help you. You look like you're about to jump me and man I don't swing that way."_

"_My head, my wacked out world you do now." And he all but pounced on cop Nick attaching their lips together._

"_Ok maybe I do swing that way." Nick said with a smirk. "Do that again."_

"_Yes sir." Greg quickly agreed and kissed Nick again, if this was what his head was like he never wanted to wake up._

* * *

Sara wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes, not believing she was once again back to Sin City. At least Greg had not met Warrick's fate, but it seemed like he was going to forever be in an eternal sleep.

"You always do this to me Gregory Sanders, scare me so bad." It was the third time he had made her heart skip, granted the explosion had scarred them both. "You better wake up soon, you've got people here who love you and need you." She ran her hand over his bruised cheek, feeling déjà vu of two years ago when she did the same thing after the beating. "You're the best friend I've ever had Greg, I hope you know that, and I just need you here to smile up at me. Please." She sniffed turning her head away. There were two men Sara Sidle loved with all her heart and soul in two very different ways. Grissom would always have her heart, but Greg, Greg was her little slice of the family she never had. "Nicky needs you too, so much."

* * *

"_Well that's done with." Nick said as he stood up buttoning his pants._

"_Wait where are you going?"_

"_I told you I didn't swing that way."_

"_But we…"_

"_I'm a cop, I've got my priorities." Out of nowhere Kristy Hopkins appeared by Nick's side, dressed as she would always remain, a whore. _

"_But…but…but…." Greg stuttered. "This is my head; it's not supposed to be this way."_

"_Hey." Cop Nick shrugged. "It's what it is." And then he wrapped his arms around Kristy. "Come here baby."_

"_Sure thing hot stuff."_

"_No, not this isn't happening." Greg cried out not wanting to see Nick, his Nick ravish Kristy in front of him. "I'll follow the blood red road, or the yellow brick road or whatever! I'll get you the ruby slippers if that's what it takes to make you stay."_

"_I've got the ruby slippers kid." Nick smirked as Greg then noticed the shoes Kristy was wearing._

"_I'll kill the witch! Please don't leave."_

"_Sorry kid, me and my sweetie got better things to do."_

"_No! Don't go Nick please!" Greg screamed, but it did nothing as Nick and Kristy walked into the sunset. "Please Nick! It wasn't supposed to be this way!" He sobbed collapsing to blood red road, the road that was now yellow._

* * *

Nick stood under the hot spray, leaning his head against the tiles keeping his broken arm away from the spray as best as he could. He just couldn't believe it had been a week and still Greg showed no signs of waking up. If it wasn't for that stupid driver he and Greg would have their breakfast and could be cuddled up together right now. They were so close to finally having what they both so desperately wanted and now Nick wasn't sure if it would ever happen now.

"Oh Greggo, please come back to me."

_

* * *

_

_"Man when did you get so pathetic?"_

_"Hello Warrick." Greg droned. "Are you like my personal hell demon or something?"_

_"This isn't hell Greg; I told you that you aren't dead."_

_"Sure feels like it." Greg grumbled. "Did you not see me? I acted like a damn fool over Nick who left with his whore."_

_"Maybe it wasn't Nick."_

_"Sure looked like him."_

_"The mind is a great place Greg, you're trapped here until you figure your way out."_

_"You already told me that."_

_"Just making you realize what deep shit you are in."_

_"Thanks Warrick, thanks a lot." He snorted. "You know it's not the same without you Rick."_

_"I know G." Warrick smiled sadly. "It was my time to go, but it's not yours."_

_"How do you know that? What if I never find my way out?"_

_"You will Greg, I know you will."_

_"Help me."_

_"It's only up to you Greg."_

_"Damn, figures." He looked up and Warrick was gone again. "Doesn't he know how to say goodbye?"_

_"I think not." Greg looked up and almost fell backwards. "Sara?" It sure looked like Sara, but Sara would never look like a deranged version of Glinda the good witch. Her dress was far from pink, it was more muddy than pink, her hair was a mess and she had red blotches all over her._

_"Oh you silly boy, I am much more than that."_

_"Great, perfect. I'm totally insane if I do wake up I need to see a shrink that's for sure."_

_"Oh you silly young thing you." Creepy Sara giggled. "You are perfectly sane." And then she kissed him. "See!"_

_"Oh God Grissom isn't lurking around here somewhere is he? He'll kill me for sure now."_

_"Grissom? Oh you mean the great and powerful?"_

_"Well fuck, I'm really not in Kansas anymore."_

* * *

Gil Grissom stood outside Greg's room for some time, watching Sara interact with him even though he did not respond. Grissom knew of that bond Sara and Greg shared and he knew how much it was hurting Sara to see Greg like this. He pushed the door open causing Sara to look up at him.

"Hello Gil."

"Hi Sara." He said softly as he walked toward the bed. "There is nothing you could have done."

"I know that, I just…dammit he always does this to me. What if I really lose him this time?"

"You won't, we won't. Greg will fight his way out Sara, he won't give up."

"I hope you're right." Sara said as she grasped Grissom's hand. "I hope so."

_

* * *

_

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Why?"_

_"So you can get to the great and powerful, duh."_

_"Close my eyes? Really?"_

_"Please?" _

_"Ok fine." Greg huffed and did as Sara asked. "I'm waiting."_

_"Give me a second."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Here we go one, two, three POOF!"_

_"Poof? Is that all…." His words ceased because it felt like his whole body was being ripped apart until finally it stopped. "What the fuck was that!?"_

_"Such language he has."_

_"I know." Sara the whatever she was giggled. "But he wanted to see you sir."_

_"Then we shall talk, go and leave us."_

_"As you wish." Greg blinked his eyes not believing he just saw Sara the crazy witch disappear in a bubble._

_"You have questions my son."_

_"Grissom?"_

_"If that is who you want me to be, than yes."_

_"I just want out of here, I want to be home with my friends. With Nick."_

_"Ahhh Nicholas is someone special to you."_

_"Yes, even if he did run off with Kristy."_

_"Sometimes Greg things aren't what they seem."_

_"I don't think I can figure this one out Griss."_

_"This one is all up to you Greg, just wake up."_

_"It's so hard, I want to but I can't reach it."_

_"Then your journey has just begun." Grissom stated. Greg could only stare at his mentor or the wizard of this strange land. "It's something you must face alone."_

_"No Grissom please don't go."_

_"I must." And just like that he was gone and once again Greg was left alone. _

_"Warrick! Are you there!? Help me!" But there was no answer and Greg become lost once more, trapped in his own mind._


End file.
